If Hiccup and Thoothless were the villans
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: (AU) "No eres un vikingo. No eres mi hijo" había dicho su padre. Después de ser despreciado por toda su tribu e ignorado por su propio padre, Hiccup cambia, escapa de la isla con Chimuelo y crece con ansias de venganza, deseando mostrarle al mundo de lo que él es capaz. Literalmente, se volvió neutral, atacando tanto al Red Death como a Berk.
1. Chapter 1

**Y acá empiezo la reescritura! la verdad me sorprendió que tantas personas hayan leído esto. A las dos horas tenía sesenta y pico visitas :) al principio es igual, pero quería hacerlo más "Dark" y traumático. Así que bueno. **

**Disfruten :)**

Hiccup entró al ruedo arrastrando los pies pesadamente. Agarró un escudo circular de madera y un simple cuchillo de menos de diez centímetros de largo.

-Mm… yo escogería el martillo- murmuró el padre del niño, sin darse cuenta de que el martillo era casi más grande que su hijo.

Hiccup suspiró.

-Estoy listo- dijo en voz alta

Él, el "pescado parlanchín" de la aldea, era el mejor adolecente en el entrenamiento contra dragones. ¿Qué como lo logró? Pues, el tenía secreto: el último Furia Nocturna, uno de los dragones pequeños más poderosos y peligrosos, era su mascota y mejor amigo. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera sus amigos del ruedo. ¿Y tener un dragón mascota hacía que lucharas bien contra ellos? Algo así. Gracias a su dragón Chimuelo (por sus dientes retractiles) sabía que la Hierba Draguna podía usarse para calmar a los Gronckle, los dragones le tenía una fobia incurable a las anguilas marinas, que sin la cola los dragones no podían volar, que si rascaban cierto punto en el cuello del dragón podía hacer que se tirara al suelo de placer, etc. Y de lejos parecía que los golpeaba o asustaba él, cuando solo un par de herramientas servían para amansar dragones.

Pero ser tan bueno en eso, aunque le daba muy buena reputación, traía algo que todos en la aldea querían. Menos él: matar a un Pesadilla Monstruosa. ¿Y qué tan difícil puede ser? Por empezar, Hiccup no quería matar dragones. Por seguir, el Pesadilla Monstruosa era letal. Y por terminar, ese dragón le prendía fuego a su piel. Una sola falla y terminaría muerto. ¿Y quién protegería a Chimuelo entonces? Hiccup sabía cuanta reputación valía la cabeza del dragón, pero prefería que esta siguiera en su lugar.

Las dos puertas de madera se abrieron dejando salir a, lo que parecía a simple vista, una masa de fuego, pero en realidad era un Pesadilla Monstruosa.

El monstruo recorrió el ruedo trepando por la red de cadenas que tenía por techo (que muy práctica no era en un lugar donde nieva nueve veces al año y graniza los otros tres). Escupió fuego ahuyentando a un montón de personas.

Hiccup solo soltó el cuchillo y el escudo.

-Buen chico- dijo acercando sus manos al hocico de la bestia.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" "es una locura" murmuraban los vikingos de las gradas.

-Paren la pelea- dijo Estoico e n voz alta.

Hiccup se sacó el casco vikingo lentamente para no asustar al dragón.

-No soy uno de ellos- dijo en voz alta arrojando el casco. La confianza y la esperanza se reflejaron en los ojos del dragón. El chico de acercó al monstruo mientras le rascaba el cuello cariñosamente- Buen chico. Te portaste bien- le dijo Hiccup, sin cuidado a que todos lo oyeran.

-¡He dicho que pare la pelea!- gritó Estoico golpeando (y doblando) la baranda de metal del ruedo con un martillo gigante.

Las pupilas del dragón se contrajeron ante el ruido que lo había asustado visiblemente. Este saltó sobre Hiccup tratando de morderlo.

El niño corrió por todo el ruedo tratando de huir del monstruo, ahora enloquecido.

Lo que no sabía era que su mejor amigo corría al pueblo en su auxilio.

El Pesadilla Monstruosa lo aprisionó con su garra en una especie de jaula. Cuando Hiccup pensó que había llegado su final, una explosión se produjo sobre la cabeza del dragón dejando entrar a otro más pequeño y oscuro.

-¡Chimuelo!- gritó Hiccup

El dragón atacó ferozmente al Pesadilla Monstruosa, mordiendo sus alas y rasguñándole el hocico.

Chimuelo consiguió ahuyentar al Pesadilla Monstruosa. Pero los vikingos saltaron dentro del ruedo. Y Chimuelo pensaba defenderse.

Arrastró su cola por el suelo haciendo tropezar a varios vikingos. Luego dos saltaron armados con lanzas hacia el dragón, pero este los arrojó lejos golpeándolos con sus alas.

-¡Chimuelo! ¡No!- lo retó.

Estóico se acercó corriendo al dragón, hacha en mano. Alzó el arma, a punto de clavársela en la cabeza, cuando Chimuelo saltó sobre él, inmovilizándolo contra el piso. Abrió su boca, listo para disparar una bola de fuego.

-¡Chimuelo! ¡No!- El dragón cerró la boca y le lanzó una mirada de víctima a su amigo. Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

Esa pequeña distracción bastó para que otro vikingo le golpeara la cabeza y otro lo inmovilizara contra el suelo.

-¡No! ¡No lo lastimen!- les gritó Hiccup. Trató de acercarse, pero Astrid lo frenó- ¡No! ¡No!- se llevaron a Chimuelo a la fuerza fuera del ruedo. Estóico escupió sangre y tomó a su hijo del brazo, arrastrándolo a la sala de juntas.

* * *

-Debí saberlo- murmuró el líder -¡Debí ver las señales!-

-Pero papá…- protestó Hiccup

-¡Teníamos un trato!- le espetó

-Lo sé, metí la pata… Ay, desquítate conmigo, enfádate conmigo… pero a Chimuelo no le hagas nada-

-¿El dragón? ¿¡Eso es lo que te preocupa!?-

-¡El solo estaba protegiéndome!-

-¡Han matado a cientos de nosotros!- le gritó Estóico.

-¡Y nosotros a miles de ellos! ¡Solo se están defendiendo! Entiende hay… problemas mayores en su isla…-

-¿fuiste a su nido?-

-¿dije que nido?- se hizo el tonto.

-¿¡Como lo encontraste!?-

-No, fue Chimuelo. Solo un dragón puede encontrar su isla- dijo Hiccup. Al ver el rostro pensativo de su padre (lo difícil que es hacer que Estóico piense) agregó:- No, papá ¡No sabes a qué te enfrentas, nunca has visto nada igual!- Pero como siempre, él solo lo ignoró-¡Papá, por favor! ¡Por una vez en tu vida escúchame!- chilló lo agarró del brazo tratando de pararlo, pero Estóico lo empujó hacia el suelo haciendo que se cayera.

-Elegiste tu bando con ellos. No eres un vikingo- sentenció- No eres mi hijo.

Hiccup se sentía realmente herido. Él… su propio padre… lo odiaba. Nunca lo escuchaba y ahora iba a enviar a su perdición a un montón de vikingos y seguramente después iba a matar a su mejor amigo…

Pronto, la ira creció dentro del joven. No podía permitirlo. No le importaba lo que diría su padre, o los otros vikingos. Tenía que salvae a su amigo… sin importar el costo. Luego… ya vería.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo, el sol apenas se veía en el horizonte. Y ahí estaba: de pie, sobre el muelle enfrente del barco donde tenía a su mejor amigo atado con sogas y con la cabeza inmovilizada.

Hiccup llevaba una capa de piel con una capucha para que nadie lo reconociera, pues ya era como "el traidor" de la tribu.

Se acercó al dragón negro, que para su suerte lo reconoció. Le sacó las correas de cuero de la cabeza, las cual tenía para evitar que abriera las mandíbulas. Trató de sacarle el aro de madera que tenía en el cuello y, al ver que no podía, sacó un cuchillo de los pliegues de su capa y trató de forzar la cerradura con él. Una vez que el dragón estuve libre, se guardó el cuchillo de nuevo en la capa y se subió a su lomo.

-Tranquilo, amigo- le acarició la cabeza en un intento de calmarlo.

-¡Eh!- gritó un vikingo con un hacha de doble filo en la mano-¡Detente!-

-Ay, genial- dijo Hiccup con su típico sarcasmo.

Chimuelo le gruñó al hombre y se lanzó hacia adelante, atrapándolo contra el suelo. Alzó su cabeza y abrió sus fauces y disparó una bola de fuego. Hiccup no hizo nada para impedirlo.

El dragón alzó el vuelo, entre la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Muerte.

Muerte era todo lo que el joven jinete podía ver mientras sobrevolaba su aldea. Dragones muertos, sangre esparcida por todas partes, la muerte de cientos de dragones que solo querían vivir. Estos dragones no tenían opción, no podían vivir: si no levaban comida al Red Death, este se los comía. Y si llevaban comida, los vikingos los mataban. No tenían opción. El destino de todos estos dragones era morir.

No era justo. Los vikingos eran ignorantes y brutos. Recordaba ver como sus compañeros en el ruedo rechazaban el Libro de los Dragones. Porque a las personas no les importa el "por qué", solo el "qué".

La ira creció dentro del chico. Ver a todos los dragones que solo hacían lo que tenían que hacer para vivir masacrados. No soportaba esa injusticia.

Chimuelo, quien lo comprendía mejor que nadie con solo una mirada, plegó ligeramente sus alas, descendiendo un poco acercándose a las casas.

-¡Furia Nocturna!- gritó un vikingo

-¡Al suelo!- exclamó otro.

Los vikingos obedecieron la orden, agachándose y cubriéndose con los escudos.

Pero un pobre y distraído desafortunado no escuchó, por lo que la bola de fuego de Chimuelo impactó contra él, dejando en su lugar una mancha oscura de cenizas.

No era exactamente venganza, sino justicia. Justicia por todos los dragones masacrados. Justicia por todas las muertes injustas.

E iba a cobrar todas esas muertes.

El dragón negro disparó a la última atalaya con una catapulta en Berk, pues las otras habían sido destruidas por los dragones. El fuego estaba consumiendo a Berk y los vikingos apuntando al cielo.

Pero Hiccup y Chimuelo ya se habían ido.

* * *

Sobrevolando Berk, Hiccup Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado: con su mejor amigo acababa de hacer lo que había querido impedir toda su vida, habían matado a dos vikingos y destruido la atalaya.

Y no sentía absolutamente nada de culpa.

"No eres un vikingo, no eres mi hijo" había dicho Estóico.

Hiccup apretó los puños. No era justo. Los vikingos no sabían absolutamente nada sobre justicia.

"_Tenes razón, papá_" pensó "_No soy un vikingo. Y mejor así"_

EL joven y su dragón se introdujeron en la oscuridad de la noche perdiéndose en la penumbra.

**¿Ven? más traumático, Dark y profundo :) me di cuenta de que estaba mal cuando vi el video de vuelta... y una imagen de un Hiccup malvado (me encanta el AU DArk, pero cuando entran en razón más tarde) en donde tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado en una mano, un corazón en la otra y decía "¿Estas orgulloso ahora, Papá?". Además me di cuenta de que el estado mental de Hiccup es muy frágil, y me preguntaba que podía pasar si se dejaba llevar por la locura o la venganza. En su lugar, quizas (solo quizas) hiciera lo mismo que hizo él en este cap. **

**El siguiente capítulo (el 2) va a ser/es igual que en el original. Solo digo**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

EL primer jinete de dragón voló al ras del mar dejando una estela por debajo de su dragón.

Habían pasado solo dos horas desde que Hiccup y Chimuelo había destruido la última atalaya que quedaba en Berk, y ninguno se sentía culpable.

Hiccup volvió a analizar su situación (ahora con más puntos en contra)

Primero, había escapado (punto en contra) con su mejor amigo (punto a favor). Había destruido la atalaya (punto en contra) y lo creían traidor (otro punto en contra).

Así que estaban… mmm… perdiendo tres a uno, por así decirlo.

Chimuelo ascendió casi doscientos metros volando.

-Una oportunidad para empezar una nueva vida ¿No, amigo?- le dijo a Chimuelo.

Recibió un gruñido de aprobación.

-Okey… ¿Es en serio?- le preguntó, pues él había bromeado- Bien ¿qué te parece explorar un poco?-

Recibió otro gruñido de afirmación.

El dragón plegó sus alas, cayendo en picada instantáneamente.

-a ver, probemos con esto- Hiccup levantó los pies de las espuelas (o como se llama donde se ponen los pies cuando montas a caballo) y se dejó caer al lado de su amigo.

Se acordó de la última vez que algo así había pasado: se había desenganchado por accidente y casi mueren ambos.

Pero todo terminó bien.

Hiccup sentía el viento en su cara, el aire frío revolviéndole el cabello y la zarpa de Chimuelo haciéndole dar vueltas sobre su propio eje.

Pero las cosas casi salen mal, pues no estaban tan arriba como creían. El mar estaba oculto por la neblina de la noche y Hiccup cayó al agua seguido de su fiel dragón.

Hiccup trató de nadar, pero el agua helada le entumecía los músculos y le quemaba (sí, el frío quema a veces), y la oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver. Cundo por segunda vez en el día creyó que había llegado su fin, unas garras lo elevaron del suelo.

-Gracia, amigo- dijo creyendo que Chimuelo lo había rescatado.

Pero estaba equivocado, pues un dragón con cuatro alas, ojos amarillos, grandes cuernos a modo de cejas y rasgos gatunos lo sostenía por los brazos. Hiccup se alarmó, pues, aunque sabía por qué los dragones robaban comida, no impedía que lo capturaran como presa.

-¡Eh! ¡Soltame!- le gritó tratando de zafarse del agarre del dragón.

Exhausto, volteó la cabeza para ver a Chimuelo, pero la niebla volvía a cubrir el mar, haciéndole imposible ver más allá

* * *

Chimuelo sintió como el agua helada lo golpeaba. Trató de nadar usando sus alas como aletas, pero solo movía más el agua haciendo que fuera más difícil. El frío le entumecía los músculos, la oscuridad le impedía ver y no sabía si su amigo estaba bien. Rugió para llamar a Hiccup, pero nada.

En el cielo, un Metamórfala (también conocido como Ala-cambiante) rojo escarlata escuchó los rugidos del dragón negro y vio sus chapoteos en el agua. EL Metamórfala miró curioso al Furia Nocturna y se lanzó a recogerlo con sus garras.

* * *

El dragón de cuatro alas y rasgo gatunos lo dejó en una especie de cueva oscura, donde había un montón de otros dragones.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Hiccup en voz alta. Unos ojos detrás de una máscara lo observaban sin mucho interés escondido entre los dragones- ¿¡Dónde está mi dragón?!- Entonces esta figura misteriosa abrió mucho los ojos.

Un Metamórfala escarlata soltó a un escamoso cuerpo negro y mojado sobre el suelo.

-¡Chimuelo!- gritó Hiccup acercándose a su amigo. Algunos dragones se pusieron tensos cuando Hiccup se acercó a ellos, y otros gruñeron cuando él tocó al dragón.

La misteriosa figura observaba maravillada al dragón, pues era un Furia Nocturna, dragones supuestamente extintos.

Tomó con fuerza su bastón y se acercó prácticamente arrastrándose al dragón negro, que se puso tenso ante su presencia, pero luego esta persona abrió la mano y la bajó al suelo, haciendo que Chimuelo imitara sus movimientos y se tirara el piso.

La figura ahora se acercó a Hiccup pasando su mano por el cuello del dragón.

-Apuesto que crees saber mucho acerca de los dragones- dijo. Entonces vio la cara del chico más fijamente y se sobresalto-¿Hiccup?- susurró.

-Disculpa ¿te conozco?-

-No, eras solo un bebé- entonces se sacó la máscara dejando ver su rostro- pero una madre jamás olvida.

**Y creo que todos sabemos qué pasa después: se conoce, Valka le muestra a Hiccup su "santuario" para dragones, etc pero no está Drago nosecuanto (que que cazaba dragones) y Hiccup se queda a vivir con su madre durante cinco años.**

**En el siguiente cap la historia se pone buena, y en realidad inicia la historia. **

**Se ubicará cinco años después**

**Perdon por el cap corto, pero tengo problemas en la escuela (dolo digamos que los chicos son demasiado buchones) **

**fan-de-caios-del-mapa fuera**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! perdón por la tardanza pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer :( odio e escuela.**

**Pero no voy a amargarme por eso ahora. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3! (que esta vez sí es un capítulo). Al principio no creí que se tomaran tan bien lo de la reescritura. Pero era necesario :/ **

**Este capítulo se centra especialmente en Astrid y apenas aparece Hiccup, pero juega un papel crucial. Este cap es MUY importante, así que espero que les guste :)**

**Sin nada más que decir...**

**Disfruten! **

_POV. Astrid_

_Ya pasó un año desde que Hiccup dejé la isla. Y si noté que ataca dos veces cada luna, cuando hay luna llena y luna nueva. La última vez que vino llevaba una armadura un casco que solo le dejaba ver los ojos. A veces me lanzaba miradas, pero jamás trató de atacarme. _

_De vez en cuando intentaba llamar su atención, pero es difícil llamar la atención de UN jinete y UN dragón sin llamar la atención de todos los dragones y vikingos. A veces él se acercaba a mí, pero entonces algún vikingo lo alejaba con fuego._

_Creo que todavía le gusto. _

_Fin POV. Astrid._

Era luna nueva

Y los dragones atacaban la isla.

Y la única que no pensaba atacarlos era, irónicamente, Astrid. Ella sabía que en realidad los dragones no eran malos, y todo gracias a Hiccup, quien la había llevado a un "paseo romántico" que terminó cuando descubrieron el Nido de los Dragones. Ellos solo robaban comida para conservar su vida.

Solo ella en toda la isla sabía la verdad sobre lo dragones, y durante un año se ocupó de memorizar por completo El Manual de Dragones que en un principio no había pensado leer.

Volviendo a la realidad, Astrid trataba de escapar de un Cremmayerus. Hacía un año le abría cortado sus dos cabezas, pero ahora no se sentía capaz de matar a alguien, aunque sea un dragón que la mataría sin escrúpulos.

¿Cómo culparlo? Ellos tampoco sabían la verdad sobre los vikingos.

Entonces se escuchó un agudo y estridente silbido. Astrid sabía que se había salvado.

Una bola de fuego impactó en el suelo a menos de un metro del Cremmayerus, espantándolo (que irónico, su nombre completo es "Cremmayerus Espantosus").

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su jinete favorito.

-¡Hiccup!-

Aunque la máscara que traía le impedía ver su boca, hubiera jurado que sonreía.

-¡Furia Nocturna!- gritó un vikingo en algún lugar.

Media docena de flechas voló en dirección a él, pero logró esquivarlas a todas.

Hiccup le lanzó una última mirada entes de que el dragón levantara el vuelo y se perdiera en las nubes en el cielo.

-Hiccup…- murmuró la vikinga. Era lo más cerca que habían estado en un año, pero ni siquiera habían podido hablar.

Una roca cayó del cielo como si nada (sí, una roca. Y créanme cuando les digo que no es lo más raro que pasa en Berk) y aterrizó justo a un metro de Astrid. Ella se agachó y tomó la piedra con cuidado, la volteó para ver que llevaba una escritura tallada:

_El cambio es necesario_

_Y no puedo hacerlo solo_

_Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme_

Astrid estaba segura de que esa era la letra de Hiccup. Y entendía perfectamente el mensaje. Aunque no estaba segura de poder hacer lo que le pedía su amigo.

_Tres semanas después… _

Era plena noche, los dragones atacaban el pueblo y los vikingos estaban ocupados combatiéndolos.

Astrid se escabulló de la pelea. Era el momento perfecto para hacer lo que le había pedido Hiccup. La madera crujió bajo sus pies cuando cruzó el puente que unía el islote con el ruedo en forma de cúpula con el resto de la isla. Llevaba puesta una capa con capucha negra para que, si alguien la veía, no la reconociera. En una mano llevaba un simple cuchillo y en la otra un escudo, detrás del cual escondía un pescado. Aunque no pensaba usar el arma a no ser que fuera realmente necesario, solo lo llevaba para luego tirarlo al suelo y demostrarle al dragón que no quería hacerle daño. El escudo, sin embargo, era mucho más importante. Recordó su primera clase en el entrenamiento contra dragones y como Bocón les había enseñado que el escudo era la pieza más importante de su equipo. Si el dragón se ponía agresivo, podía defenderse con el escudo. Con una espada era ya más difícil, y más si no pensaban en hacerle año a la criatura. Y el pescado era simplemente para ganarse la confianza del dragón.

Llegó al islote de piedra y trató de abrir la reja del ruedo.

"_¡Maldición!_" pensó. La traba estaba asegurada con un candado. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla. Vio entonces, una piedra más o menos del tamaño de su puño tirada en el suelo a medio metro de ella.

Se agachó para agarrarla y golpeó con esta el candado varias veces hasta que cedió. Ingresó al ruedo lo más silenciosamente que pudo, pues no quería asustar a los dragones. Ella había visto como un simple ruido podía alterarlos y ponerlos agresivos cuando Hiccup trató de tocar al Pesadilla Monstruosa.

Arrastró los pies hasta llegar a la primera puerta que, si su memoria no le fallaba, encerraba a un Mortífero Nadder. Se sacó la capa dejándola al lado de la puerta. Tomó la palanca y tiró hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas. El dragón celeste se despertó dentro de su jaula por el sonido y el ligero aroma a pescado.

Una vez que se había destrabado la puerta, Astrid la abrió, dejando salir al dragón. Retrocedió unos pasos para que la criatura no la aplastara ni la destrozara (accidentalmente o intencionalmente daba lo mismo) con sus filosas garras.

El Nadder ya se encontraba en el centro del ruedo. Volteó para ver a la vikinga, quien estaba bastante asustada. Armada con su hacha de doble filo no hubiera tenido miedo, pero sabiendo que no eran malos por dentro y armada solo con un escudo, un cuchillo y un pescado (un pescado, que útil) contra un dragón que podía disparar agujas venenosas por su larga cola de serpiente o carbonizarte con su fuego, el cual era el más fuerte del mundo dragonil hasta ella tenía miedo.

El dragón se acercó a ella, mostrando sus afilados dientes y extendiendo las púas de su cola. Tratando de no temblar, Astrid mostró su cuchillo, lo que solo ocasionó que la criatura gruñera y amagara a lanzarse sobre ella.

"_Creo que todavía no olvidó que la última vez le destrocé un escudo en la cara_" pensó.

La joven soltó el cuchillo a un lado de ella lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo. Si la bestia intentaba atacarla, le arrojaría el pescado para distraerlo y darse el tiempo suficiente para buscar el cuchillo.

La criatura cerró sus fauces y retrajo las púas de su cola. Astrid mostró el pescado y se lo lanzó. El dragón lo atrapó hábilmente en el aire.

-Escucha…-dijo Astrid sintiéndose una completa tonta hablando con un dragón -perdón por lastimarte la otra vez ¿recuerdas?-

El dragón asintió, con una expresión de enojo en los ojos, aunque sin ninguna intención de atacarla. Hasta los dragones conocían la expresión "no muerdas la mano que te da de comer".

-¿me perdonas?- preguntó extendiendo la mano hacia adelante. Pero el Mortífero Nadder apartó la cabeza. Todavía no confiaba del todo en esa chica.

-Okey, okey- apartó la mano- Lo entiendo. No es tan fácil perdonar-

Trató de recordar que otras cosas hacía Hiccup. La primera vez que se habían enfrentado a un Nadder el solo hablaba con Bocón sobre el libro y por qué no decía nada de los Furia Nocturna. La segunda vez Astrid trató de clavarle el hacha al dragón y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la criatura, se desplomó ronroneando al suelo. Claro, ella no había podido ver que había hecho Hiccup.

También, cuando se habían enfrentado al Terrible Terror (o más bien, de habían reído de cómo un dragón tan chiquito le mordía la nariz a Brutacio) Hiccup había jugado con él y lo había encerrado en su jaula con la luz que reflejaba su escudo. Y cuando habían luchado contra el Gronckle por segunda vez, de lejos parecía que Hiccup había golpeado al dragón con el puño, pero a Astrid le pareció ver que tenía algo verde en la mano. Quizás era hierba "draguna". Había leído sobre eso en el libro, al parecer era como la "hierba gatuna" de los gatos. Y con el Cremmayerus Espantosus él se había limitado a darles órdenes. Eso Astrid no lo terminaba de entender ¿sería que el olor a dragón que tenía por pasar tanto tiempo con Chimuelo había que lo reconocieran como dragón? O mejor aún: que lo reconocieran como un dragón de rango superior.

Claro, Astrid no tenía tan buen olfato como un dragó, así que no tenía idea de cómo reconocían el aroma a Furia Nocturna.

Buscó algo para demostrarle al dragón que no quería lastimarlo. Ya se había desarmado y lo había alimentado, pero la criatura no parecía dispuesta a acerarse mucho. ¿Qué habría hecho Hiccup? Ella no tenía idea de cómo había entrenado a Chimuelo.

Extendió la mano distraídamente al cuello de la criatura para acariciarla como si fuera un perro. El dragón parecía disfrutarlo mucho. La vikinga bajó la mano para acariciarle debajo de la barbilla. Al hacerlo, el dragón se desplomó en el suelo ronroneando como la última vez que se había enfrentando a este.

-con que esto es lo que había hecho Hiccup- murmuró. Al escuchar el nombre del "Jinete de la Noche", como comenzaban a llamarlo en la isla (por lo general con miedo o con desprecio) el Nadder se incorporó y miró a su alrededor buscando algo. Quizás estaba buscando a Hiccup. Al no encontrarlo, se sentó en el suelo y se hizo un ovillo.

Astrid se agachó a su lado y extendió un brazo para acariciar su cabeza. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, el Nadder mostró los dientes. No, todavía no confiaba del todo el ella.

Tomó el escudo y se colocó delante del dragón, avanzando lentamente hacia adelante. La criatura, insegura, se limitó a retroceder hasta quedar dentro de su jaula.

-Perdón- dijo Astrid antes de cerrar las puertas y bajar la traba gigante, dejando al dragón encerrado, confundido y en completa oscuridad.

**Esto va a ser muy importante más adelante. **

**Reviews:**

**ALEXME.S: Gracias. **

**Angie Magic: Gracias, otra vez (sí, no tengo mucho que decir oy :/)**

**aileen: bueno, vos me diste la idea para este capítulo gracias :)**

**el dragon oscuro: jajaja! tranquilo, habrá Hiccastrid, pero un poco más adelante. **

**Mmm... creo que tenía algo que decir pero me olvidé... bueno,ya me voy a acordar. **

**PD: ¡Ah! ya me acordé: **_yusefan halackti fanny alejo_ **está continuando mi historia, aunque yo leí un poco y no se parece en nada a como la iba a hacer originalmente está buena. Pueden encontrarla en mis historias favoritas en mi perfil. ¿Quieren que cuando termine esa historia escriba la original? **

**fan-de-caios-del-mapa fuera**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. De verdad, lo siento por el retraso (naaaaaaa no lo siento NADA: Soy mala por dentro). Debo advertir que la primera parte sel capítulo es del género HORROR (en la escuela tuvimos que escribir un pequeño cuento de terror y creo que me salió pésimo así que no va a ser MUY de terror). Y otra cosa, es este fic, salvo el nombre CHimuelo, todos los nombres de dragones serán en el idioma original (inglés) para evitar confusiones. **

**Cloudjumper: Brincanubes**

**Stormfly: Tormenta**

**Voy a agregar más dragones a este "Diccionario" o lo que sea mientras avance la historia. **

**Sin más que decir...**

**Disfruten!**

Sangre.

Muerte.

Aullidos de dolor provenientes de abajo.

De la isla que el Jinete de la Noche sobrevolaba.

Él sabía que todo eso era su culpa. Pero seguía sin sentir remordimientos, ni vergüenza, ni piedad(1). Su dragón descendió lentamente para disparar una bola de fuego a algunos vikingos. Pero antes de hacerlo, su jinete le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza. No era para eso que habían ido al lugar que le había arrebatado todo rastro de bondad e inocencia que quedaba en su oscurecida y quebrantada alma.

Tenían otros planes en mente.

La criatura sobrevoló una casa en específico. La más grande de la aldea. Entonces, su jinete lo miró a esos oscuros ojos, completamente negros y carentes de iris o escleróticas(2) y asintió. La criatura disparó una bola de plasma directamente al techo de la vivienda, que estalló en un montón de escombros.

Entre el polvo de la destrucción que había causado, el dragón aterrizó adentro de la casa. Si jinete lo desmontó y caminó hacia la cama donde dormía el líder de la tribu. Increíblemente, el ruido de la explosión no lo había despertado.

Desenfundó un cuchillo que tenía enfundado en una pequeña funda en la manga de su armadura y se acercó sigilosamente a Estoico el Vasto. Sus ojos verdes, completamente dragónicos y carentes de emoción, lo miraron con asco. Sus pupilas con forma de ranura se ensancharon ante la oscuridad, hasta parecer casi humano. Alzo el cuchillo sobre su cabeza. Ya había hecho eso una vez, hacía un año. Pero había vacilado. Y no fue un error. De no haber vacilado ese día, se habría convertido en un monstruo. Poco sabía él que lo que estaba haciendo, y lo que había hecho pocos días después de que vaciló, lo estaban convirtiendo en algo más monstruoso de lo que sería si no hubiera vacilado.

No le tembló la mano cuando el cuchillo descendió, justo en el pecho del jefe de la aldea. Un alarido de dolor inundó el destruido lugar, antes de que este perdiera todo hálito de vida.

El Jinete de la Noche introdujo su mano en el pecho ensangrentado de Estoico y, rompiendo las venas, arrancó su corazón. En el preciso momento en el que tocó el cuerpo inerte del mayor, sintió como la espalda le dolía muchísimo. Su dragón emitió un aullido de dolor. El jinete no lo hizo, no podía parecer débil.

Observó con horror como sus uñas se convertían en garras negras y sus manos se cubrían se escamas azabaches. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y la espalda baja. Pero más que nada, en las piernas.

De repente, los aullidos desaparecieron. Su vista, su olfato y su oído se agudizaron por veinte. Terminó de arrancar el corazón del jefe. Entonces, se miró en los restos de un espejo roto que estaban desparramados por el suelo.

No se sorprendió al ver que sus pantalones se habían rasgado hasta las rodillas, dejando ver unas patas de dragón en lugar de piernas. Tampoco al ver que de su cabeza salían unas orejas dragónicas, ni que de su espalda baja una larga cola de reptil. Lo que lo sorprendió fue ver que de sus omóplatos salían un par enormes de alas negras, y que su dragón no estaba por ningún lado. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Miró el cadáver que estaba frente a él.

-¿Estas orgulloso ahora, Papá?- preguntó con sarcasmo antes de reír maléficamente remontar el vuelo, con sus nuevas alas, antes de desaparecer entre las oscuras nubes de una noche eterna que condenaría a Berk.

Entonces, despertó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritó Hiccup, levantándose de un salto y alertando a Chimuelo.

Pocos segundos tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba en Berk, ni en el cielo volando, ni que, a despertar, sus ojos habían sido completamente dragónicos (Verdes, con pupilas como ranuras). Aunque ese rasgo desapareció a los pocos segundos.

Estaba sentado en su cama (o lo más parecido que podía haber a una cama ahí): un montón de musgo acumulado al lado del acantilado "bajo de techo" de el santuario de dragones, con vista al Alfa.

-¡Hiccup!- gritó Valka en algún lado. Llegó montando a Cloudjumper y se arrodilló al lado de su hijo -¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada, Mamá, fue solo una pesadilla- Valka lo miró unos segundos, preocupada por la salud mental de su "pequeño" (Seeeeee, pequeño de 16 años). Pero al final le creyó y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Sí, mucha- contestó.

-Bien, es hora de desayunar-

Valka no sabía que no era solo una pesadilla por lo que había pasado su hijo, sino que él había soñado eso desde que había abandonado Berk, y que no paraba d oír voces que decían "¡Mátala!" "Asesínalos" "Termina con el Alfa, toma el control" y cosas así que lo hacían volverse loco. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía seguir manteniendo su cordura.

Buscó entre el musgo de su cama algo importante: una piedra. Una piedra que tenía un mensaje escrito para Astrid. So sabía si podía seguir confiando en ella, pero era su única esperanza.

A la noche, partió a Berk a escondidas de su madre (quién no aprobaba que Hiccup y Chimuelo asesinaran vikingos) para entregarle la piedra a Astrid. Y de paso, estrenar su nueva espada que se prende fuego, Inferno. Lo que no sabía era que esa noche no iba a tener esa oportunidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Berk, dos días después…

Astrid se escabulló otra vez de la batalla VIKINGOS vs DRAGONES para ir al ruedo. Llevaba una bolsa de pescado, una libreta, un escudo, un lápiz (en realidad era un carboncillo pero bueno, era lo más parecido a un lápiz en esa época) y El Manual de Dragones. De alguna forma se las ingenió para ir rápido con todo eso al ruedo, donde dejó todo al lado de la puerta de la jaula del Nadder.

Abrió la jaula. El dragón se despertó ante el ruido, casi deseando que fuera la vikinga que lo había visitado el día anterior. Para su suerte, era ella.

-Hola- saludó Astrid.

El dragón se paró y salió de su jaula para que Astrid lo acaricie.

-Mira lo que traje-dijo mostrándole el saco con pescados. El dragón movió la cola como si fuera un perrito feliz mientras se agachaba y abría la boca, esperando el pescado.

Astrid empujó con el pie el canasto para que los pescados se desparramaran por el suelo y la criatura pudiera devorarlos con facilidad.

La joven vikinga se sentó en el suelo y abrió el Libro de los Dragones. Quería ver como se distinguían los Nadders hembra de los machos.

_"Los dragones Nadder hembra tienen diferentes debilidades que los machos, a veces estas debilidades pueden ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Los Nadder tiene varias púas en la cabeza, (el número puede variar) pero las hembras siempre, SIEMPRE, tienen un número par de púas y…"_

Dejó de leer. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

Contó las púas del dragón. 12. Era una hembra.

-Necesitas un nombre- le dijo a la criatura.

La dragona levantó la cabeza del canasto de pescados y se acercó a la chica.

-Stormfly- dijo a la dragona. La criatura pareció esbozar una especie de sonrisa. Astrid rió ante el comportamiento de la criatura.

La vikinga agarró el escudo y lo sacudió delante de Stormfly, llamando su atención. Ella (la dragona) trató de atraparlo con la boca, pero Astrid lo arrojó al otro lado del ruedo. La criatura agarró el escudo en el aire ágilmente, como si fuera un perro jugando con su amo.

Stormfly le devolvió el escudo a Astrid para que volviera a lanzárselo. Y así siguieron unas horas, hasta que se cansaron. Astrid se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la puerta de la jaula de Stormfly, mientras esta se acurrucaba a su lado. No quería volver a encerrarla, pero tenía que ser más precavida que Hiccup. Ahora, ella era la mejor en el entrenamiento contra dragones. Eso solo significaba una cosa: ella tendría que matar al Pesadilla Monstruosa.

El asunto le había dado vueltas por la cabeza desde que Hiccup abandonó la isla, y no sabía qué hacer. Podría fingir matarlo ¿no? Pero Stormfly escucharía su voz y algún que otro rugido. Para la mente simple de un dragón eso podía significar dos cosas: que un vikingo estaba atacando un dragó o que un dragón estaba atacando a un vikingo. Entonces, sin creer que Astrid pudiera atacar a un dragón, encontraría la forma de abrir la puerta y se encontraría con su nueva amiga "matando" a un Pesadilla Monstruosa.

¿Cómo podía hacer que no fuera obligada a matar (o por lo menos atacar) a un dragón en el futuro?

¡Pero qué tonta había sido! Lo único que necesitaba era que alguno de sus compañeros fuera mejor que ella. Podría entrenar a alguno de sus compañeros. Pero si eran mejores que ella ¿eso no significaba que los dragones sufrirían más? O, por otro lado, podría ser pésima en la lucha ¿Bastaría ser tan mala como para que alguien como Patapez parezca el mejor asesino de dragones de la historia?

No, ni Hiccup podía ser tan malo en ese campo. Pero seguía siendo su mejor opción. Solo tenía que elegir al mejor después de ella y ser peor que él ("él" porque dudaba que Brutilda fuera buena para pelear contra algo que no fuera su hermano) ¿Patán, quizás? Sí, Patán parecía ser la mejor opción, por ahora, con su sed de sangre.

Pero si otro vikingo atacaba a un dragón, no podía permitir que lo lastimara. Tendría que defenderlos ¿pero no podía levantar sospechas el hecho que ponía más empeño en defender dragones que en asesinarlos? ¿O simplemente que estaba defendiendo dragones? ¿Stormfly podría delatarla? Hiccup y Chimuelo se veían muy unidos, y no creía que el Furia Nocturna llegara alguna vez a atacar (o por lo menos fingir atacar) a su jinete. En el entrenamiento contra el Nadder, su secreto podría salir a la luz.

Entonces ¿qué podía hacer?

Acarició distraídamente la cabeza de Stormfly, quien se estaba quedando dormida.

-Tranquila- susurró -todo va a salir bien-

Pero Stormfly necesitaba otro hogar. Uno accesible pero no demasiado obvio. Un lugar donde ningún vikingo, excepto ella y/o Hiccup en caso de emergencia, pudieran llegar ¿pero dónde?

Volvió a abrir el Libro de Dragones. El único dragón que le parecía peligroso era el Skrill. Sabía que, calmado, un dragón podía ser una cosita adorable (lo sabía por experiencia), pero este dragón parecía carecer desea capacidad.

Igual, el libro podía decir muchas cosas.

Una idea cruzó su mente ¿y si comenzaba a escribir su propio Manual de Dragones? Uno que diga más bien la verdad. Quizás podía entrenar a un pequeño Terrible Terror para enviarle una nota o algo a Hiccup para encontrarse… en el lugar donde cuidaría a Stormfly… y juntos podrían escribir el nuevo Libro y enseñarle a las próximas generaciones la verdad…

Una explosión en algún lugar de la ciudad la devolvió a la realidad. Sin Hiccup, no sabía absolutamente nada de dragones. Y ni Hiccup lo sabía todo sobre estas increíbles criaturas. Que ella supiera, en lo único que era experto era en el Furia Nocturna, y estaba segura que esa especie todavía guardaba secretos.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, ni que cuando se despertó por algún grito de guerra en la ciudad, ya había comenzado a clarear. Despertó a Stormfly y la volvió a meter en su jaula. Luego se levantó, se llevó todas sus cosas y salió del ruedo, dispuesta a encontrar algún lugar seguro para su nueva dragona.

**Uff! esto me llevó muchísimo tiempo :P bueno, ya está :D **

**Algunas cosas para aclarar:**

**1) "He asesinada a todo lo que alguna vez amé, y sigo sin sentir remordimientos, ni vergüenza, ni piedad" son las líneas de Arthas en Warchaft III (amo ese juego) cuando apenas comienza la campaña de los Muertos Vivientes (pendón si le di Spoiler a alguien que todavía no llegó a esa parte).**

**2) las ESCLERÓTICAS son la parte blanca del ojo**

**Y algunas cosas más que debo decir: Primero y más importante:**

**Por ahí leí que algunos piensan que Hiccastrid se parece a Percabeth. Para mi en cuestión de aspecto y de carácter (carácter, no personalidad) en el caso de que estos últimos se invirtieran ¿ustedes que piensan? **

**Segundo:**

**Dentro de poco será el primer cap Hiccastrid (pero va a ser algo más bien Light) así que solo esperen y conseguirán lo que desean MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *risa malvada* Jaja, al mejor estilo Gothel.**

**Tercero:**

**Encontré un video en Youtube (curiosamente del mismo Youtuber que el otro video) que me dio un montón de ideas (se me estaban acabando las ideas). El link de la imagen en la que me basé para hacer este Híbrido Hiccup/Toothless está en mi perfíl, junto al del nuevo video. Por si a alguien le interesa ver :/**

**Cuarto:**

**En mi perfil dejé los Summary's de nuevos fics que voy a escribir más adelante, pasen por ahí y comenten cual les gustaría que comience primero (la mayoría son de Frozen, debo decir). El que más ganas tengo de escribir es el de "Hogwarts recibe una nueva legión de problemas" pero primero tengo que ver Grandes Héroes.**

**Saludos.**

**Comenten.**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera ;)**


End file.
